


I Object!

by Im_so_lovin_your_stuff



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Day, but hey, holy poop, joelay - Freeform, kinda rushed it, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff/pseuds/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Joel’s wedding day, and Ray has showed up to win him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Object!

**Author's Note:**

> blazincake: Hi! I love the writing prompt you did on #4 so can you pls do one for #2 on joelay? <33
> 
> 2: It’s Person A’s wedding day, and Person B has showed up to win them back
> 
> A/N: kljfljsakldjflkjsakjdf All the feels. I hope you enjoyed. I think I rushed this, but oh well. :/ I hope you still liked it :3 It’s currently 5:19 in the morning and I’m hyper as dicks, so…I just went with what I could think of. I honestly think I even went a little bit out of my writing style for this. Oh well. Thanks for the prompt, love! <3

Ray's heart raced as he continued running, his feet hitting the pavement with such force that his feet stung with each step. His panting quickened, and sweat began to collect on his forehead as he pushed himself to get to the church.

  
  


'How could he do this...I won't let him do this...' His thoughts spiraled as his vision became blurry, causing him to stop and rest with his hands on his knees. There is absolutely no way he could make it to the church in time. No way at all.

  
  


Ray skimmed the area, in search of any form of transportation. His eyes landed on a bike resting against the wall of a cafe. He instantly reached for the bike, took it by the handle bars, straddled it, and made his way towards his destination.

  
  


_One hour_.He had exactly one hour to get to the church and find Joel.

  
  


He didn't care what others thought. If Joel is happy then you should be happy for him. He should be happy since Joel's happy? Joel isn't happy. He hasn't been happy since the day Ray dumped him. And the wedding? Ray heard about it. He didn't care. He didn't care about Joel marrying some white trash bimbo at all. At least...he thought he didn't. Not until he was informed that the wedding was moved up to today.

  
  


Yes, Ray was in the middle of a Let's Play. And yes, Geoff told him that they had to cut it short due to personal reasons. And yes, Geoff let it slip that Joel's wedding was in 4 hours. Let's just say that Ray sprinted out of the office building and towards the church with out even acknowledging that he didn't take his stuff, and that he would be running for quite some time.

  
  


When approaching the church, Ray sped up, paddling as hard as his body would allow. He practically jumped off the bike, throwing it on the side of the road as he ran up the steps to the church above him. He opened the doors forcefully, the smell of floral arrangements and perfume flooding his nose.

  
  


He smiled, strange faces instantly turning to stare at him. He waved, slowly walking to the back of the church and into a side door that would provide a hallway. He closed the door behind him and continued running, trying to find who he was looking for. Then he stopped, being grabbed by the wrist and turned around to face his boss.

  
  


"Ray.." Geoff lowered his voice, staring at the other sternly.

  
  


Ray scoffed and pulled his arm away, still in place. "Where is he Geoff? Which room?" He started panting again, this time from anger and from sadness. "Is he in here?" He opens the door closest to them both, only to find the bridesmaids fixing their hair. He instantly shut it.

  
  


Geoff groaned, grabbing the other again and making his way back to the alter. "You need to leave, bud. It's for your own good."

  
  


"No!" Ray growled the words, pulling out of Geoff's grasp once more. "This is your fault!" He spat the words as he began to run again, making a sharp right into another hall and busting through the first door he saw. He shut it and locked it, his hands pressed firmly on the door for support.

  
  


He turned, pressing his back against the door as he reached up to remove his glasses. Tears started coming from the male's eyes, causing him to shrink and sit on the floor. He placed an elbow on one knee, his hand covering his eyes from embarrassment.

  
  


"Ray?"

  
  


The voice made the lad tense, the sounds of his crying silenced by the tension in the room. Slowly, he moved his hand, looking up to see the one person he's been looking for.

  
  


There he was. Joel. His suit was tight on his body, his hair neatly combed, and his face freshly shaven. The mere sight of him made the Puerto Rican want to weep again.

  
  


"What are you doing here...What's wrong?" Joel's eyebrows quirked, his face full of worry as he bent down to comfort the brunet. "Ray.."

  
  


"Don't marry her."

  
  


Joel's eyes widened. He stood back up as he stared at Ray in a mess on the wooden floor. "What?"

  
  


Ray stood up and placed his glasses back on his face. "Don't marry her."

  
  


The laughter that came from the older male shocked and confused Ray. "You don't want me to marry Julie?"

  
  


The lad remained silent for a moment before shaking his head softly. "No.."

  
  


"Me marrying her is the least of your worries, Ray. _You_ dumped _me_. _You_ didn't love _me_. And now that I find someone who does, you don't want me to be with them?" The words came out like venom. Venom that rushed through Ray's veins.

  
  


"I didn't know then what I know now, Joel! She is completely wrong for you!"

  
  


"You think so?!" The yell caused a bang at the door, both parties going silent because of it. "What?"

  
  


"Everything okay in there?" Geoff's words could be heard through the wood, worry in his tone.

  
  


"Yes." The silence afterward remained when the sound of the other man's shoes vanished down the hallway.

  
  


Joel stood in front of Ray, his hands on his hips, the vein in his neck bulged, and anger in his eyes. "You didn't know what?" The words came out softer than imagined, the sharpness still in tact.

  
  


Ray inhaled sharply, his face red from all of the running and blushing. "I didn't know that I loved you."

  
  


"You love me?"

  
  


“Yes."

  
  


"I don't believe you."

  
  


Ray clenched his jaw, his hands in fists at his sides as he ran forward and grabbed the other by the collar. "I fucking love you, Joel! More than I ever thought possible! I was fucking stupid...I never experienced love! I thought I never would, but the thought of you and her...I can't take it." The words vomited out of his mouth like he couldn't stop.

  
  


"When I heard about you two, I instantly thought..huh..that's not going to last long. Then it did. Then you proposed, and I went home and cried myself to sleep. And then..Geoff told me about your wedding day being pushed to today. I went numb, Joel...I didn't know what the fuck to do. So, I ran. I got up out of my seat in the office, left my stuff, and ran here. I had to stop it. I couldn't..I can't...I..fucked up. And because of that...you're not mine anymore..." The tears started up once more, staining his tanned skin as he looked at Joel with pure sadness and frustration.

  
  


Joel softened beneath the younger male, sighing as he reached for the hands around his collar. "Julie loves me."

  
  


Ray's shoulders slouched at the words, removing his hands from the other's grip. "I know...and you love her."

  
  


"I thought I did."

  
  


The brunet instantly snapped his head to the older male, his eyes wide with confusion as he felt an arm slip around his waist and pull him closer to the muscled body. He tensed and groaned when he felt a pair of strong lips connect to his, melting into the feeling and then being brought back to reality when Joel pulled away.

  
  


"Some Puerto Rican kid keeps getting in the way."

 


End file.
